


Different Story

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles <br/>Characters: Raph, Leo, Donnie, Mikey <br/>Relationship: Raph/reader <br/>Request: A Raph one where he breaks up with you because he doesn’t feel good enough and just pure angst all the way but happy ending</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Story

You were lying in your bed, reading a book when you heard a knock on your window. You knew it could only be one person so you hopped over to the widow and drew the curtains to see none other than Raphael supporting his self on both the ledge of the window sill and holding on to the gutters above. You had been dating the turtle for many months now and, not to sound to cliché but things had been going great. His anger seemed to be more under control and he was very loving towards you. His brother didn’t know about the secret relationship between you both but it wasn’t an issue since you hung out with them most nights, so it was easy to see Raph. Admittedly, you were the first and only one in the relationship to fully say ‘I love you’ to him, but you didn’t mind that. You knew he cared for you and that he returned your feeling since he wasn’t the best at showing them.   
You beamed at him and opened the window so he could climb in. But something was off about Raph. Normally he would smile back, or when he came in, he would hug you or kiss you. Instead, he walked straight by you.   
“We need to talk.” He said, his low and gruff voice, which had always been a turn on for you, now made you slightly unconfutable. His sounded annoyed, but you had no idea why.   
First, you thought it might be because you didn’t come down tonight, but he knew you weren’t coming because you were recovering from a bug and the sewers weren’t the ideal place for you now. Plus, Donnie had threated to string you up if you did risk your health.   
“Okay, what would you like to talk about?” You walked over and wrapped your arms around his right one, pressing a loving kiss to his shoulder. He snatched his arm out of your reach as you stumbled back slightly.   
“This isn’t working out. I don’t want to see you anymore.” He turned his head to glance at you over his shoulder. You blinked at him for a moment, he could see your mouth opening slightly and your tongue darting out over your lips. Then you shook your head and smiled at him.   
“Don’t toy with me like that, its not funny.” You laugh, and push him slightly, but he just turns and stands at his full height, towering over you.   
“Its not a joke. I do not want to be with you.” He growls at you, making you shrink away slightly. He lets out an annoyed sigh and pushes past you and back to the window. You shake your head again and run after him, grabbing his hand in both of yours.   
“Wait Raph, wh-“ Before you could continue, his other hand pushed you off with such force that you fell to the floor.   
“Didn’t you hear me?! I don’t want you. I don’t want to see you, I don’t want to touch you, I don’t want to know you.” He screamed at you.   
You felt your world shatter as your normally loving and caring boyfriend had pushed you to the floor and was now standing over you, yelling at you with such hate in his eyes.   
“But I thought”   
“You thought wrong!” Suddenly, Raph raised his fist above his head. You shrieked and cowered away, raising your arms to protect yourself. The pain never came as you glance through your arms to see him panting, hard, his fist lowing back to his side slowly.   
“Okay.” Was all you could say as fear flooded your body. Raph gave a slight grunt before turning and walking back to the window. He climbed out and left without a second look.   
\---------------------------------------time skip ---------------------------  
It had been 2 months since your ‘break up’ with Raph and you had decided that crying and moping would not do. Some said it would be unhealthy to be like this over such a short relationship, but you didn’t just lose him, you lost Mikey, Donnie, Leo and Splinter. Since Raph had made it clear he wanted nothing to do with you, you didn’t see the turtles or the master.   
Now, you were out on a date with a man named Edward. He was tall and handsome but you didn’t see anything going anywhere. Mainly because all he had done the whole night was talk about himself. You were walking back and he took you a couple of short cuts down some back alleys.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
“Hey! Isnt that [f/n]?” Mikey called to his brothers pointing at a couple walking along one of the allies. Raph felt his heart drop when he heard your name, but seeing you with this man made his insides shatter.   
“Yeah, whos that shes with?” Leo asked, rubbing the back of his head. None of the brother knew why you didn’t come to see them anymore and Raph wasn’t going to volunteer the information.   
“I don’t know, but I don’t like the look of him.” Donnie frowned and looked at Leo, who nodded.   
“For god sake. She can take care of herself, lets just get out of here.” Raph growled and turned away only to hear you shriek. He ran back and saw the man pushing you up against the wall, a knife held to your throat  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
What the hell was he doing? What does he want? Your head was spinning with questions as you felt the blade push against your skin. HE was about to say something to you when you saw Mikey, Leo and Donnie land behind him, their weapons in their hands. You let out a sigh of relive as Leo pulled Edward off you and threw him against a bin. Donnie was by your side as you slide down the wall to sit with the shock at what had happened. When you looked up, you saw Edward running away with Mikey right behind him. There was a high buzzing sound that had started when you hit your head off the wall. You could faintly hear Donnie.   
“I think she knocked her head. [y/n], can you hear me?” He clicked his fingers in front of your face and you blinked a couple of times before looking at him. You nod and smile at him.   
“Thank you.” You look to Leo then to Mikey and frown slightly. They had all gathered around you, but it wasn’t all of them.   
“Wheres Raph?” You look back to Donnie who shifts awkwardly from one foot to the other.   
“Hes up on the roof.” Donnie nods to the roof where they had jumped down from. You felt a sting of pain your chest as you start to cry.   
Donnie, Mikey and Leo look at each other in concern as you bring your knees up and hug them close. The sobs cause you to tremble slightly as you cover your face from the brothers, hating yourself for letting your emotion get the better of you.   
“It okay, [y/n].” Leo placed a timid hand on your arm but you shake your head fanatically trying to calm yourself down but failing.   
“No, no its not okay. This is defiantly not okay. The first and only person I have ever loved doesn’t even give enough of a damn about me to help when I have a knife held to my throat. Nothing about this is okay!” You sob into your hands.   
“Do, Do you want us to get Raph for you, so you can talk?” Leo leans in again, trying to comfort you as Donnie rubs your back and Mikey sits beside you.   
“No, please don’t, he’ll get angry at me again.” You feel the fear in your whole being again. The way Raph had raised his fist at you that night for trying to talk to him, it just made you shake harder.   
“Again? I don’t think Raph could be angry at you if he tried!” Mikey playfully elbows you in the side but it doesn’t make a difference. You hadn’t talked to anyone about what happened that night and it had all build up inside.   
“He told me he never wanted to see me again and when I tried to stop him leaving, he pushed me to the ground and I- I though he was going to hit me.” You let out a shuddering breath, not looking up at any of them. You felt guilty about telling them this about their brother but with what just happened, they were the only ones who could and would listen.   
“Hit you?” Leo questioned you, his voice still soft and gentle. You nodded into your arms.   
“He raised his fist above his head.” You physically flinch at the memory. You had calmed down a lot and you were no longer shaking or crying. Finally getting the courage to look up at them, seeing Leo looking at Donnie and Mikey at his hands.   
“Please don’t tell him I told you. I shouldn’t have dragged you into this. I was just scared and lonely and with what just happened. I don’t know. I miss you guys.” You look directly at Leo who looked at you, a mixture of sorrow and pity in his eyes.   
“I don’t know whats happened between you both, but I think you should talk to him.” Leo spoke calmly but you recoiled slightly. “Don’t worry. We will be somewhere close so if you do think your in danger, you can call on us. Hes been troubled the last couple of months and he has been letting his anger get the better of him. I cant force you to do anything. But at least if you smooth it over with him, you wont be lonely anymore.” Leos words made you nod slightly. They would keep you safe and at least you could get some closure.   
Mikey helped you up to the final story of the building as Donnie and Leo went to find a good stop to watch.   
“Remember, the signal word is ‘pizza’.” Mikey said, making you nearly laugh as he gave you a leg up. Carefully you hopped onto the roof and instantly saw Raph.  
He was crouched on the other side of the roof facing the opposite direction.   
You took a deep breath and walked closer. With each step, your heart started beating fast and harder. You just kept telling yourself that it was okay and that you had 3 pairs of eyes watching and protecting you.   
“Hey.” You spoke just loud enough that he could hear you. You saw him jump at your words and stand up, turning around in the process. You felt your throat go dry as you instantly started to back away. He was towering over you again and the darkness didn’t help as his figure was illuminated by the street lights. He jumped down from the ledge and stood a good 10 feet away from you.   
“Hi.” He grunted at you. You took a deep breath. You needed this to go well so you could carry on with your life.   
“Raph, I need to know why you did what you did. I need to know why so I can move on.” You raised your chin slightly, determined not to let his height intimidate you anymore.   
Raph seemed both confused and take aback by you. He looked away from you.   
“Because I don’t-“ He started, but your courage and anger was too much.   
“No, don’t you dare start with that ‘because I don’t care about you’ crap. Im not saying you don’t care about me, but this is beyond that point, Raph. I could have died today and you would have stepped aside and let that happen.” You manage to keep your voice steady as you gesture to the ally you had just been in. Raph glared at you.   
“But you didn’t, my brothers-“ Once again, you cut him off.   
“And what if it had just been you? What if you had seen what happened, would you have just stood aside and let my neck get cut?” You saw him flinch at the harshness of your words but you didn’t care.   
“Raph. You have gone way past just not caring for me. Now it seems like you hate me and I don’t know why.” You take a step closer to him, seeing his flinch at the word hate. You stop when you were a couple of feet in front of him. You could tell he was not going to answer you, so you sighed and shook your head.   
“At least tell me one thing. Would you have let me die tonight?” Your voice shook slightly and you knew he had heard you from the shocked look on his face. Slowly, he shook his heart. You nodded to yourself and turned to walk away.   
It was over for you. Yes, he would have saved you if he had been on his own, but probably only out of a sense of duty that care. It wasn’t the closure you needed but it was a little bit. Enough that you thought you might just be able to move on.   
“[y/n].” You heard Raph whisper and you look over your shoulder to see he had turned away from you. His arms and legs seemed to be trembling. You frowned and turned back, walking over to him and around him so you were in front of him. You were quiet and you knew he thought you were out of ear shot. You saw his eyes were closed tight and tears were rolling down his cheeks. He raised his hand to cover his whole face as you stepped closer.   
You placed a hand on top of his. Raph jumped and his eyes flew open at the contact but you ignored it and pulled his hand away from his face and took it in yours, leading his over to the wall that you could both sit on. He followed you with question. You knew Raph was bad with emotions and words so that there was only one way to resolve this.   
You perched on the wall, you eyes avoid Raph as he did the same. However, you could feel his eyes were on you the whole time.   
“Okay, new plan. This isn’t good for either of us so I’m going to ask you some questions and all you have to do is nod or shake your head. Understand?” You look at Raph who nodded his head. You cleared your throat. You started asking the questions.  
“did you know I was in trouble tonight?” He nodded.   
“You would have helped me if you had to?” He nodded.   
“You didn’t want to come down because you didn’t want to help me?” He shook his head, so you changed the question.   
“You didn’t want to come down because you didn’t want to see me?” He nodded.   
“Because you don’t like me?” He shook his head.   
“Because what happened between us hurts?” He nodded.   
“That night, when we broke up, was it because you were angry with me?” He shook his head.   
“Was it because I annoy you?” He shook his head.   
“Had I upset you?” He shook his head.   
“Was it something I did?” He shook his head.   
“Was it something you did?” He paused, then nodded. A knife stabbed you in the heart as your throat went dry.   
“Did you cheat on me?” You hear your voice crack, but he shook his head furiously. You let out a shaky sigh of relief and nod to yourself before jumping down off the wall, only to feel Raph catch hold of your wrist.   
“My turn.” He whispers as you turn to look at him. You understood what he meant. It was his turn to question you, so you lean back as his hand let’s go of you.   
“Since us, have you been with anyone else?” He voice was low and gruff but you shake your head.   
“That guy tonight, was that the first date?” You nod your head.  
“Did he hurt you?” You nod a little, your hand raising to the back of your head where it had hit off the wall when he pushed you up against it.   
“Did he hurt you worse than I did?” You could tell Raph was speaking through his teeth but you shake your head.  
“Did I hurt you more?” You nod.   
“Do you hate me?” You pause for a moment, then shake your head.   
“Do you still love me?” You froze the turned to Raph, who was staring intensely at you. You slowly nod your head as a tear runs down your cheeks. You did still love him with all your heart, which was why you couldn’t hate him. He takes a deep breath in before continuing.   
“Do you think I hate you?” You nod your head, looking away again.   
“Do you think I love you?” You shake your head as more tears run down your cheeks. You raise your hand to cover your mouth. Suddenly, you were engulfed in Raphs arms as he pulled you to sit on his lap, his face buried in your neck. You felt the tears wetting your neck as his arms held you.  
“I do, I do love you.” He whispered as he held you close, feeling the way you stiffened at his words.  
“Then why did you do it?” You raise a hand to place it on his head, feeling the smooth skin. He let out a shuddering breath.   
“Because I didn’t think I was good enough for you. I thought if you hated me or were scared of me, it would be easier for you to get over this mess. You deserve someone better than me.” He voice broke in several parts, but you understood every word of it as you let your head wrap itself around what he had just said. “im sorry.” He whispered into your ear.   
You twisted around in his arms and wrapped your own arms around his neck before resting your forehead on his shoulder. Both of you sat there weeping into each other’s arms for a moment.   
“What do we do now?” You ask, unsure of what this meant. Raph had stopped shaking and was now just taking deep breaths. He stood up and placed you down on your feet.   
“Its up to you. Ive hurt you enough. I want to be with you but I understand if you don’t want to be with me. So I’ll give you time. If you want to give me another chance, I’ll meet you on the roof of your building tomorrow night. If not, I wont bother you again.” Raph leans down kissed your forehead as you closed your eyes.   
Then he was gone.  
\--------------------------------------------time skip-------------------------------------

After Raph had left, Donnie, Mikey and Leo had came to make sure you were okay. You nodded them and they escorted you home, asking what had happened. You just said you needed some time to think things through, however you invited them around next week for pizza. You didn’t want to lose their friendship and they had made it clear that they would not make things awkward for you. You didn’t sleep that night and spend most of the day dotting about, trying to occupy your mind till sunset. When it eventually did come, you bolted out your apartment and onto the roof.  
You saw Raph was already there, pacing back and forth nervously.   
“Hey.” You spoke quietly but Raph heard and looked up at you with wide eyes and froze. You smiled and looked down.   
Raph ran to you, wrapped his arms around your waist and spun you around before pressing his lips to your in a needy and desperate kiss. You smiled into the kiss, moving your lips against his and enjoying the feeling again.   
Raph broke the kiss first and started to kiss up and down your neck, his hands running up and down your side. You smiled and let your head fall back, allowing him better access to your neck, which he took. You giggled a little, pushing his chest playfully. He responded by nipping your neck.   
“Ive missed you.” he mumbles against your skin.   
“Ive missed you, too.” You allow your hands to rest on the back of his neck as he pulls away, leaning his forehead against yours.   
“I love you.” He whispers, looking lovingly into your eyes.   
“I love you, too.” You giggled, peaking his lips once again. He sighed at the feeling of you back in his arms, feeling that familiar warmth in his heart which only came about when you were with him.   
“Anyway, whats this about you inviting my brothers to yours for pizza but not me?” He looked at you with a faked angry expression, but you just giggled and shook your head.   
“Your welcome as well.” You suddenly get a very guilty feeling in the pit of your stomach. “Did- is everything okay between you and your brothers?” You ask cautiously. Raph seemed a little reluctant to answer.  
“Yeah, now we are. They weren’t happy about what happened before but we talked things through.” He looked away, making you raise an eyebrow.   
“You mean you talked things through with them without throwing a hissy fit?” You asked. He nodded and smirked at you slightly.   
“You know, not everything can be solved with violence.”   
You started playfully punching his shoulder.   
“That’s. What. Ive. Been. Telling. You. for. Years.” You punch between words, making Raph laugh at how you couldn’t hurt him. Before you could speak, Raph had bent down and scooped you up and over his shoulder. You yelped in surprise before kicking and struggling.   
“Come on. I just wanted to make up for lost time.” Raph smirks, running a hand up your leg and stopping at your thigh. You stop struggling.   
“Well then, that’s a different story.” You smile to yourself.


End file.
